


A Minty Haven

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Field, G/T, Gen, Rottweiler - Freeform, chase - Freeform, flowerpot, gianttiny, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:Brothers ApartTimeline:Three years before Dean discovers Sam at Trails West





	A Minty Haven

Lost, alone. A crack running up one side like a crevice in the earth’s crust, slowly crumpling to dust as the roots within wormed their way through, pushing aside the clay in search of fertile ground.  
  
Alyssa didn’t know when the flowerpots had come to be, and had no way of knowing that years back, Bobby Singer’s wife had planted seedlings in them in the hopes of cultivating her own future garden. What she know was that the shade offered by the leafy fronds of the plant that was all-but-busting out of the earthen clay pot was cool, and it was far from the bustle to be found within the burrow.  
  
More and more these days, she found herself wishing for her own space. The tunnels were dark and peaceful, but the children could always find her, her father always had more chores for her, and the others would wait for her to join in the weaving.  
  
Breathing deeply, she leaned against the stalk of the mint plant. One woman’s dreams of raising her own herb garden had become Alyssa’s refuge. Before returning home, she would pack her small sling bag full of the aromatic leaves, and they would wrap minnow in them as they cooked, imbuing the flavor into the meat. It was a favorite of Alyssa’s, and she reached a hand up to stroke a fuzzy leaf that dangled over her head. So much that could be done with one little plant.  
  
A shadow fell over her hiding place, and Alyssa grinned. She pushed a leaf out of her way, peering up to see a familiar face looking down at her plant.  
  
The large dog that had adopted her home and family as _his_ family, known as Rumsfeld to Bobby but only as ‘the dog’ to Alyssa’s people, not only knew about her hiding place in the crumpling flower pot tucked in a back corner of the junkyard, but also would lay out there with her, watching the grass wave in the breeze. He grumbled and settled down with a _whuff,_ resting his head on his paws.  
  
She had no idea how much time passed like that between them, but was startled out of her calm daydreams by a loud, harsh voice.  
  
“Rumsfeld!”  
  
Alyssa stumbled to her feet as Rumsfeld glanced over his shoulder. He yowled, the whine dying off his his throat as he looked back down at her. His large, wet nose pushed at her shoulder but she needed no further urging. She tore off a few leaves, and then grabbed the roots crawling out of the crack of the clay pot to scramble down.  
  
“ _Rumsfeld!_ ”  
  
The voice was growing louder. Alyssa whimpered, her small legs dashing as fast as she could muster towards the safety of the field. _Human._ Big, huge, stomping. So much more dangerous than the animals that made the field their home along with the small community of littles.  
  
At least against animals they could defend themselves.  
  
A low growl came from behind her, cutting off the human’s exclamation.  
  
“What’re you doin’ out here, boy--”  
  
The dog barked angrily, and Alyssa heard the scratch of his nails against the blacktop. The human shouted in surprise, and she couldn’t see what happened, but it sounded like the dog was _chasing him off._  
  
Reaching the grass at last, Alyssa disappeared into the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, a little longer!
> 
> A bit of love for the field littles and Alyssa; also the time Bobby got his ass chased off his own property for daring to come close.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Flowerpot; Rumsfeld from anonymous
> 
> [Original post](http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/post/153647147584/a-minty-haven) on tumblr


End file.
